New Beginning
by SirCharlesSays
Summary: Pretty much pure smut, with a little bit of fluff. It's only short, I've had bad writer's block.


Callie & Arizona

New Beginning – Chapter One

**C.P.O.V –** My wedding. I know I have been married before, but it feels so different with Arizona, so right. Like it should have been her the first time. Mark has just finished embarrassing himself, declaring his love for Lexie in front of everyone. I think it's time to show my wife out new house, and get away from the planning of another after party, following this one. Arizona looks so beautiful, not that she doesn't everyday, but tonight she looks like she could break my heart. She is wearing a simple white dress, headband, and make-up, and her dimples have been on show all night. I don't think I could get any happier, than in this present moment.

Our hands are linked, and I lean down and kiss Arizona on her cheek.

"I love you."

She smiles at me, and stares into my eyes.

"I love you, Calliope. Can we leave yet?"

I giggle at her, and smile.

"Soon baby, the car will be here soon."

"Can you tell me what we're doing? We don't have time for a honeymoon, I'm curious."

"You'll see, patience Ari."

She grumbles, and glares at me.

"I'm not ruining the surprise."  
"Fine."

I grin at her, and squeeze her hand tighter.

The car pulls up, a black sedan. We say our goodbyes; I requested to keep the tradition of throwing rice off the list. I don't think it's considered romantic when you spend the night picking rice out of each other's hair. Arizona looks at me nervously. I squeeze her hand reassuringly, and open the car, entering after her.

"Callie…"

"Forget it Arizona, just wait."

She doesn't reply, I look across to her and see that she is in full pout mode.

"Ari, we are nearly there. Lighten up."  
Arizona smacks me on the arm, and glares at me.

"You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one."

I turn and look out of the car window, as we pull on to the street of our new house. A house Arizona is completely unaware of. The drive pulls up in front of the house, and I exit the car, and walk around to open Arizona's door. Arizona stares at me, her mouth hanging open, realization crossing her face.

"Cal—"

"Arizona, I bought this house for us just before the wedding. I didn't tell you because I wanted to see your face when you first saw it. I love you, and I think it's about time we had our own place. No roommate walking in, no Mark walking across the hall to disturb us ever few hours. We deserve it."

Arizona closes her mouth and leaps at me, kissing me.

"Wow, if I knew I would get this reaction I would have done this earlier."

She laughs lightly. "Shut up and kiss me."

I grin and kiss her, pick her up and carry her through the door.

"Let me show you the house." I step in to the kitchen, and Arizona follows.

"Mmm, house showing can wait until later."

I look at her, pretending to be offended, but stop when she takes me seriously. I grin at her, and take her in my arms. I kiss her once on the lips, and continue my journey, kissing hungrily down her jaw and neck. I bite down softly, leaving my mark. Arizona lets out a quiet moan, and grips on to my arms. I unzip her dress and peel it away from her body, and lift her on to the counter top.

"Calliope, we should move this somewhere else."

"Zona." Arizona's dimples slowly start showing, she can't resist my nickname for her.

I plant a kiss between her breasts.

"You know," I carry on my journey, and kiss just above her underwear.

"There is no point in moving, plus we don't need to. There's no one here, just me and you."

I place one kiss on her centre, applying just enough pressure to tease."

"All alo—"

"Calliope. Shut up and just fuck me."

The bluntness in her sentence leaves me speechless, and more turned on than I had been two seconds ago.

"Please, Cal—"

I cut off her sentence by tugging her underwear off with my teeth, trailing my nose over her clit along the way. I tease around her entrance, and thrust three fingers in, drawing a gasp, followed by a loud moan from her. I pump my fingers in and out, and lick a trail along her clit.

"Fu— Callie, so, close…"

Any other day I would have made fun of her for climaxing so fast, but tonight I understand. The image of my wife is hot, legs splayed open mouth hanging open in a silent moan. I remember what I'm meant to be doing when Arizona gives a hard tug on my hair. I thrust my fingers in harder, and suck on her clit. Arizona's hands become more desperate, running through my hair, her body stiffens and she releases a scream that sounds a lot like my name. When I know she is too sensitive for more, I slide her off the counter top and carry her to the bed me and Mark had set up earlier today.

Knowing we are far from going to sleep, I lay her down, and light the candles that are scattered around the room. I turn around to see Arizona watching me.

"See something you like?" I tease her.

"No, you are wearing far too many clothes," she frowns.

I watch her as I undress myself, her mouth hanging open slightly. I throw my clothes on the floor, and join her in bed. I pull her naked body against mine, holding her close.

"I love you," I say in to her hair.

**A.P.O.V – **

"I love you, Calliope."

A feeling of guilt spreads through me.

"I thought today would never happen, after I left for Africa I thought I had lost you forever. As soon as I landed I wanted to come back."

"You could never lose me."

"I know that now, but you could have been killed in that crash. I never would have forgiven myself."

"Zona. Why are you thinking about this now?"

"I'm just thinking of all the things that would have made today impossible. Today is the happiest day of my life."

"It's mine too, although last wee was a great night." Callie winks at me, and I swat her arm.

"This is the happiest I have ever been, aside from the feeling I got after I knew you would live."  
"You should have known I would live, I'd never give up and you."

I smile at her, and kiss her softly.

Images flash through my head of earlier today. Calliope staring into my eyes, when we were standing at the alter, and how beautiful she looked in her dress. I have never seen anything so beautiful, than the look of completion on her face when she said 'I do.' I kiss her with more hunger, but this isn't about sex, it's about love. I grab her hands and place them on my hips; I know Callie has a thing for my hips. I lace one of my hands in her hair, and place the other on the side of her face. I pull back, and look into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful."  
A slight blush comes across her face. She doesn't say anything, but brings our lips back together in a passionate kiss, using it to tell me her feelings instead of using words.

I trail a line down her body with my fingertips, making her squirm beneath me. I tease her clit, but not for long, and thrust two fingers inside her as deep as I can go. A loud strangled moan from Callie fills the room, and I move my fingers in a rhythm, drawing out heavy pants. I nibble the tip of her nipple, and bite down unexpectedly, making her groan.

"Fuck, Ari." Callie moans louder.

"Fu—" her cursing is cut off by a scream as she finally comes undone in my hand.

I remove my fingers slowly, and kiss her softly, wrapping myself around her body.

"Goodnight, my wife."

She grumbles in return, and I chuckle. This is definitely the happiest night of my life.


End file.
